You Belong To Me
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Short Song Fic, Crack Pair You dont know it yet...but you belong to me...


You Belong To Me

Darkkinkachu: I feel like writing something a bit dark and depressing. Why? Because I can and I've had this song on repeat for the past 20 minuets. Try and guess who this is about before I tell you:3 er…don't know if I got the lyrics right…I didn't look them up so this is all by ear.

Lawyer Lemur: Darkkinkachu does not own Naruto or the song 'you belong to me' by Jason Wade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_See the pyramids along the Nile_

_Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle_

_Just remember darling, all the while_

_You belong to me_

I have been watching you. Surprised? Yes, I thought you would be. Who would have expected some one like me to fall for some one like you? It even shocks me sometimes. But I can't stop feeling this way for you. I love you.

_See the market place in old Angier_

_Send me photographs and souvenir_

_Just remember when a dream appears_

_You belong to me_

When I first saw you I was disgusted. You were just a weak, pathetic female. I was appalled by the way you fawned over the Uchilha. I had no interest in you. I wanted to rip you apart just because I could. But I didn't. He wouldn't let me. _He_ loved you first. And I hated him for it. I thought it was his fault I was having these painful emotions. I blamed his love for you but now I see I was only fooling myself.

_And I'll be so alone with out you_

_Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

But I watched and I waited. I saw what the others did not. The fools. Your eyes told me every thing I needed to know. I saw through the fake smiles and false brightness of your eyes. Beyond the hollow laughter. What I found pained and angered me. You were in pain. You were broken. You were alone. You were just like me…

_Fly the ocean in a silver plain_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

_Just remember till you're home again_

_You belong to me_

It was a strange feeling for me. I wanted to protect you and gather you up in my arms. I wanted to destroy the world that had hurt you so. I wanted to kiss away the tears and crush the life out of you. But I couldn't. I was trapped, just like you. All I could do was watch from this boys eyes as you grew. I watched you become strong. I watched you grow bitter and harsh on the inside and marveled at how they still couldn't see. Humans really are quite blind.

_Oh I'll be so alone with out you_

_Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

When The Uchilha came back, I was angry. The boy could feel it. He had to use everything to restrain me. But then you hit the Sharinga brat and yelled at him. I was proud. My love for you grew tenfold. It's ironic really. A great and powerful monster such as myself doing something as stupid and trivial as falling in love. But I do not regret it. I do not regret taking over the boys body and killing lazy so-called genius when he started liking you. He didn't deserve you. No one did. You are mine.

_Fly the ocean in a silver plain_

_See the jungle when its wet with rain_

_Just remember till your home again_

_You belong to me_

Some day I will brake free of this prison. I will carry out my revenge on the village you called home. I will laugh as the silly little ninjas of Konoha try and stop me. I will make them pay for what they did to me. To my container. And to you, my love. But for now I can only watch and wait. I see you with that Hyuuga and snarl against the seal. Perhaps I will kill him next. Perhaps you will seek my container for comfort again. I chuckle, retreating to the back of the boys mind, flicking my tongue over my fangs. Yes…you don't know it yet but you are mine. Don't ever forget that Haruno Sakura. I am the all powerful Kyuubi…and you belong to me.

_You belong to me…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: So? Did you guess? This isn't quite how I pictured it but I still think its pretty good. I don't know if I've actually seen this pairing before, so if you have seen one please tell me so I can go and read it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I would appreciate any constructive criticism and point out any grammatical errors. I may rewrite this if you think it's worth my time. R&R!


End file.
